


Jealous

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [142]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen jealous over Misha:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Jensen had watched the different man flirt with Misha for a good potion of the night, and Jensen grew more and more jealous.

Misha was enjoying the company and Jensen grunted softly as he watched the two laugh.

The man’s hand started to roam and Jensen growled, moving over.

“What’s going on here?” Jensen asked.

“Just talking.” Misha said.

“Right.” Jensen said, pulling Misha over to him and kissing him roughly, showing who Misha was with. “Mine.” Jensen said, staring at Misha’s big blue eyes. He pulled Misha away, against the wall. “Mine.” He repeated.

Misha smiled slightly, and Jensen grew confused.

“Why are you-?”

“I may have set that up.” Misha said.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I may or may not have set up that little scene. I like you getting all jealous over me.” Misha said. “You’re so hot.”

“You’re a little shit.” Jensen sighed. The smile grew on Misha’s face, and Jensen returned it, kissing Misha again.


End file.
